


Observations

by samstoleaburger



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, POV Outsider, Permanent Injury, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: "Tell that to Hoskins. Pretty sure he's only doing it to further 'prove' his theory that they can be controlled.""They're animals, Owen. Intelligent animals, yeah, but still animals. That's like telling a cat to stop rubbing itself all over your shit.""I thought you had a dog."





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> So...essentially, I watched Jurassic World for the first time in forever (alongside lamenting the lack of Jurassic Park and Lost World in my DVD collection...) a few days after rewatching Pacific Rim. Which led to this incredibly _insane_ train of thought. Though I pretty much just typed this up because why not, right? But I may have failed, miserably so, in trying to do an Outsider POV and I'm not Australian so...I'll apologize ahead of time. Like, as in now. Now. Yes. Sorry.
> 
> Also, quick rundown of things, as this is in the raptors' POV: Asshole is Hoskins, Alpha's friend is, obviously, Barry and Hardass is Claire. You seriously can't expect me to believe Owen didn't complain about that date to his girls.

Blue poked her head out from the underbrush, nostrils flaring as she snorted and pivoted her head to the side. Echo and Charlie were chittering off to the side, excitement radiating off them in waves. Delta was sticking to the cage doors, tilting her head this way and that as she eyed the jeep making its way closer to the paddock. Blue stepped out into the middle of the compound before making her way over to Delta with an inquiring chirp.  
  
Delta snorted and bared her teeth as she growled. It was obvious that someone new was coming. Their scent unfamiliar but also pungent of another species altogether. Though they caught a whiff of something familiar underneath it.  
  
Whoever it was smelled funny. They smelled like Alpha's species but at the same time there was a more musky scent alongside the somewhat recognizable one.  
  
The jeep pulled to a stop near the staircase and Blue cocked her head as the people got out. The Asshole was there and Blue didn't bother holding back her snarl when he looked their way.  
  
Alpha told them time and again before he'd leave, when they were younger, before they were forced to live in this 'prison,' as Alpha called it, that this man was bad. Alpha also joked that if he ever fell into the cage that his girls could tear him to pieces. "But make sure you chase him around a bit. Got to give the guy a work out and let me enjoy watching him piss himself."  
  
He was afraid of them and Delta always kept a close eye on him whenever he visited. She made it clear that she wanted to be the one to take the first strike when the time came. Said that Blue shouldn't worry about taking down such a lumbering, slow prey. Even if they all agreed that they would, given the chance, make this man regret ever harassing their Alpha like he has since day one.  
  
Blue turned her focus to the others, knowing Delta was now watching Asshole.  
  
Alpha's friend was amoung the passengers and she noticed that the new person was surveying the area. His posture was stiff but he didn't reek of fear nor did he seem like those people that demanded progress from Alpha. If anything, he was trying to commit the paddock to memory. Just as Alpha and others had before.  
  
Which meant he was _staying_.  
  
Delta nipped at the air beside Blue's neck and chittered as Blue growled. Charlie, having left Echo, stepped up beside her and observed the newcomer.  
  
Asshole finally turned his eyes away from the cage and looked at the newcomer. "I'm sure you'll find that this is very different compared to your last station, Mr. Hansen."  
  
"Chuck's fine." His voice had a lilt to it, sounding less like the others but still understandable. "Doesn't look that different, all things considered." He finally looked directly at the paddock. At them. "Just more teeth."  
  
Alpha's friend chuckled as he walked around the jeep. "Oh, trust me, it's more than just teeth."  
  
Charlie peered over her side to regard Echo and let out a low rumble before leaving Blue's side. Delta perked up the second the roar of an engine overrode the conversation Newcomer was having with Asshole. She nudged Blue with her snout and pulled back before she was nipped in response.  
  
Alpha was here.

* * *

Newcomer slowly transitioned to 'Angry,' as per Echo's request after seeing him lay a verbal smackdown on one of the workers who made fun of his accent. Something about kangaroos and crocodiles were involved in Stupid's comment and Angry didn't bother holding back. Delta was honestly disappointed that Stupid didn't trip into the pit with how startled and scared he was.  
  
Alpha was the one to tell Angry to bring it back in. That this wasn't a place to start fights in and that they needed to be careful. Which Blue could understand but anyone who fell into their home, who wasn't Alpha, deserved whatever they got. The Wranglers were the ones who almost always ended up falling in. Especially when Delta or Echo charged the pig that escaped.  
  
Charlie took a liking to Angry after a month of him standing by Alpha or Alpha's friend in the secondary cage. He would ask questions and look at them like they were fascinating. Though his eyes didn't have the same look in them that Asshole did. It was awe and respect, acknowledging their existence as more than it was. Angry even snorted at Asshole's comments of a field test after Alpha explained the situation to him.  
  
Even though Angry stood and watched Alpha and Alpha's friend tend to them, not once had he asked if he could touch them. Few dared to in the first place, as they were too afraid to or figured they would bit them. Asshole had asked way before Angry even considered it.  
  
Delta hadn't been pleased. Not in the slightest and Alpha's friend seemed to know that if not for the metal around her muzzle, Asshole would have one less hand.  
  
"Aw, look, Charlie." Alpha cooed as he ran his hand over Charlie's jaw. "Your boyfriend's here."  
  
Angry narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Fuck off, Grady."  
  
Alpha sighed. " _Owen_."  
  
"Nah, mate." Angry tipped his head back with a huff. "Think I'll stick to 'Grady.'"  
  
"Seriously...? Is it because I called you her 'boyfriend?'" Alpha lightly brushed his fingers over the scales on her neck. "'cause you totally have my permission to date my little girl."  
  
Blue snorted and Delta huffed out a wheeze of laughter once Angry's posture shifted from indifference to annoyed.  
  
"That's not funny, Owen."  
  
"C'mon. It's a little funny." Alpha turned his focus back to Charlie for a moment before he looked at Angry once more. "You wanna touch her?"  
  
Angry blinked and his frustration bled into confusion. He averted his gaze and shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea." He seemed to tighten his arms around himself as he said this and Charlie made a low sound in her throat.  
  
"Why not? It's not like they don't like you." Alpha pat the top of Charlie's head, comforting and reassuring. "It's Hoskins and other people they got a problem with. You look at them with respect, man. I can see it."  
  
"I'm not worried about getting my hand bit off. I just don't think it's a good idea."  
  
Echo whined and Alpha turned to regard her while Blue narrowed her eyes. Angry's scent had changed over the course of time but the musky smell remained. The recognizable one, however, faded over the past few weeks. She wished they weren't preparing for a lesson, as they could be in the enclosure and she could talk to Delta about it.  
  
This was also another moment she was frustrated with Alpha being unable to understand them.  
  
"I'll wait for you up top." Angry pushed away from the bars and stepped out of the cage.  
  
"Wait, Chuck -" Alpha pursed his lips and growled low in his chest. He closed his eyes, his muscles tense and prepared to spring but, instead, he simply sighed.

* * *

Blue perked up and let out a warble as Alpha ascended the staircase with Angry in tow. Alpha's friend had gone to get them something to eat for lunch, despite Angry insisting that he can get his own food. She cocked her head, wondering why Alpha made the decision for Angry to stay since Angry made it clear that he didn't need someone getting his lunch for him.  
  
Charlie nudged her and motioned toward the underbrush where Echo and Delta had disappeared to earlier. With a snort, Blue made her way over and chirped. Delta's head popped up, her maw covered in dried blood from the last meal they'd been given prior to. Echo only poked her nose out nearby and let out a growl before she vanished again.  
  
The invite to their version of hide and seek went unanswered as Blue glanced back toward the walkway, seeing Alpha and Angry leaning on the rail. Angry was watching them, his expression soft and he cocked his head to the side as Alpha nudged him.  
  
"Alright, smartass, you wanna make fun of my names," Alpha gestured to the foliage, "what would _you_ name them?"  
  
Angry furrowed his brow as he looked back at the enclosure. He hummed before pointing at Blue and she tilted her head in response. "Gipsy." He pointed to the others he could see. "Lucky, Striker, Cherno."  
  
His voice had trailed off. Just in the slightest and Echo darted out of the grass, stuttering to a halt beside Charlie. Who let out a soft whine at the tone Angry had taken.  
  
"I'm going to need a little more to go off of than that." Alpha frowned. "Since, y'know, 'Gypsy' is kind of racist."  
  
Angry heaved a sigh and punched Alpha in the arm, Blue baring her teeth and snarling at the offense. Even as Alpha shoved Angry in reprimand with an offhand, "Easy, Blue," to placate her.  
  
"Not like that." Angry waved his hand. "Like Gipsy Danger." He motioned toward Charlie. "Lucky Seven." Then to Delta and Echo. "Striker Eureka. Cherno Alpha."  
  
"You'd name them after _robots_ from a book?"  
  
"You're one to talk. You named them after _call signs_."  
  
Alpha paused, his hand poised as if to emphasize a point before he lowered it back to the rail. "...you named _them_ after the Australian ones, didn't you?" His voice was stern, posture stiff for the briefest of moments before he offered a playful smile. "Aussie Jaegers for an Aussie."  
  
Angry crossed his arms as he leaned on the rail and averted his gaze. "Keep it up and I'll throw you into the pit myself."  
  
Blue squinted as she pivoted her head just slightly. If anything, she would assume the two were at ease with each other. More so than anyone and Alpha didn't react the same way he does with Angry around his friend.  
  
She turned her attention to Delta once the invite was extended once more and nodded her head. She would deal with contemplating her Alpha's relationship with Angry later. For now, the game was afoot.

* * *

Echo's head shot up at the gritted out curse just above the paddock. She caught a glimpse of Angry leaving heavily on the rail before there was a thump on the walkway. A low warble came from her, calling to Charlie and Charlie came out from behind the tree. Motioning with her snout, Echo pointed toward the walkway just as two legs stretched out between the bars. Both of them heard labored breathing and muttered profanities as one of the legs twitched.  
  
Charlie's lips curled back before Echo caught sight of Alpha and called for him. Her chest hitching from the pitch and jerked her head back once he looked over from where he was securing Blue in her room. He followed her gaze to the walkway and cursed before he jogged up the staircase.  
  
They could hear his steps slow as he got to the top and watched as he walked over to where Angry had slumped down, slightly curling in on himself. Alpha held his hand out, approaching just as he did with them before he offered a soft smile and crouched. "Your knee acting up again?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Chuck, you don't look or sound fine."  
  
Alpha reached out again, only to have his hand batted away.  
  
"I don't need your help." Angry hissed once he returned his hand to his knee and squeezed his eyes shut as he kneaded it. "I'm _fine_ , Owen. Go finish locking up."  
  
"The girls can wait and besides...you're going to make Charlie sad if you aren't up by the time she's in bed." Alpha moved to sit beside Angry, keeping his hands to himself as Angry breathed in and out slowly. Obviously working through the pain and continuing to rub circles into his knee. "Hell, the only reason you still have your legs is because of Charlie. I keep telling you, man, don't dangle them over the enclosure. Delta has been itching for another human chew toy since the last wrangler ended up ass over head."  
  
Angry huffed a laugh. "Maybe you should stop hiring stupid people. Thought common sense was a requirement here."  
  
"Tell that to Hoskins. Pretty sure he's only doing it to further 'prove' his theory that they can be controlled."  
  
"They're animals, Owen. Intelligent animals, yeah, but still animals. That's like telling a cat to stop rubbing itself all over your shit."  
  
"I thought you had a dog."  
  
"I do. Mako's cat just does it all the time. Raleigh keeps complaining about all the cat fur on his stupid ass jumpers."  
  
Alpha threw his head back and laughed. He laughed with his whole body and Echo's tense posture finally relaxed. "Kind of did it to himself."  
  
Angry snorted. "Pretty much."  
  
"Chuck..." Alpha looked at him and made a beckoning motion with his hand. "C'mon. Just give me your leg. It'll be faster and it's not like anyone's going to know."  
  
Angry furrowed his brow as he opened his eyes and glanced over with a grimace. After a moment's hesitation, he sighed and slowly eased himself to the side so Alpha could take hold of his leg. His features went from defeated to reluctant acceptance and gratitude when Alpha began massaging around his knee.  
  
Charlie cocked her head as she watched and let out a low whistle.  
  
Alpha leaned to the side and braced his shoulder on the railing. "Your boyfriend's fine, Charlie!"  
  
Angry let out a frustrated huff and kicked at Alpha's knee with his other foot. "Shut up, you twit!" Alpha grinned and lowered his head as he focused on his task once more. After a while, once Charlie and Echo decided to go to the cage door to keep Blue company, Angry coughed and the walkway groaned as he shifted his weight.  
  
There was a soft, mumbled, "Thanks, mate." that was soon followed by, "No problem."

* * *

There was a swarm of vehicles that arrived at the paddock and a flood of new scents overwhelmed them. Blue struggled against the metal muzzle surrounding her maw for the first time in years since Alpha promised they'd be safe so long as they let other humans put it on them. Her sisters were agitated and anxious, watching as the men hurried out of the vehicles to throw open the back doors.  
  
Equipment was set up and Alpha's friend rushed toward the crowd with Angry not too far behind.  
  
"Oi!" Angry side-stepped and got in the way of the door to the secondary cage to prevent anyone from entering. "The fuck is going on here?"  
  
Blue felt a surge of pride at Angry taking a stand and being their second line of defense while Alpha's friend dealt with Asshole. Even if they were outnumbered they still stood their ground, repeating the very thing Alpha has been telling Asshole since the beginning.  
  
'No field tests.'  
  
'You can't do this to them.'  
  
'There's no such thing as 'control,' it's about _respect_.'  
  
Which seemed like something most humans didn't have nor a lick of common sense. Especially when one of the men pushed Angry aside, ending up with him leaning his weight on his bad leg and Angry gritting his teeth with a curse.  
  
Delta snarled in response, feral and looked as threatening as she was able given their position. Her pupils thinning once Asshole managed to get past Alpha's friend and entered their domain. The timber of her growls getting deeper and exposing her teeth.  
  
Angry shouldered his way past one of the men at the door, his hands clenched at his sides and posture hostile. "Who are these people and what the fuck do you think you're doing, Hoskins?" He gestured toward the man strapping a camera to Echo's head and seemed to get angrier when Blue and Delta were forced to stay still to receive the same treatment.  
  
"Masrani is dead and InGen is in charge now." Asshole took his eyes off of Delta to turn and face Angry. "It's finally happening and no one is going to stop this now."  
  
This gave Angry pause as his eyes widened. "Masrani's dead...?"  
  
"Exactly. That freak project he was working on broke out of containment and killed him." Asshole sounded smug, like another velociraptor that finally managed to take out the alpha and Blue snarled. Her warning went ignored as Asshole pointed toward Charlie. "These things will take care of it and save all those civilians trapped at the front of the resort. Really, you'd think they would've evacuated them by now, but no. They're keeping them on the island, blissfully unaware of just how fucked they're going to be soon unless _they_ take it down."  
  
He turned his back to Angry, already writing him off as he snapped his fingers in front of Delta. Almost like he was the one who was blissfully unaware of how she'd been watching him like a hawk the entire time.  
  
"All right now. Come on. Look over here."  
  
Alpha's friend leaned against the cage, his arms crossed and frustration clear on his face as he informed Asshole that Delta only looks at things that she wants to eat. The spike of fear nearly had Delta purr as Asshole jerked back just enough to barely pass it as a simple shift of his weight.  
  
The scent of their Alpha approaching eased their nerves before they even heard his outraged call of, "Hoskins!"  
  
If Blue's mouth had been free, she would've given a triumphant cry when Alpha sent Asshole toppling to the ground. The smell of iron and copper in the air had Delta snort to show her appreciation.  
  
Though it didn't seem like Alpha could help them after Asshole started yelling. His defeat clear in the air and posture stiff. It was clear that he wanted to argue and keep them out of whatever crazy scheme Asshole had come up with, but with the odds against him it didn't seem possible. "Fine. But if we're doing this, we're doing it my way."  
  
Asshole had only nodded and waved for his followers to leave the vicinity once Alpha demanded they stay twenty paces away at all times. The only ones allowed to break that agreement, however, were the children that stayed on the other side of the fence. Their presence soothed Alpha's irritation long enough to answer a few questions before he quickly urged them to go back to Angry and Hardass.  
  
"Owen, this is crazy." Alpha's friend whispered, ducking his head to avoid being overheard. "They've never done anything like this and it will be their first time seeing everything."  
  
"I know." Alpha reached into the bag he'd retrieved while discussing the plan with the other men. "But there's no way we can get everyone off the island now and this is our only chance." He looked over at them, a frown on his face as he worked his jaw. "Hate to say it but I really wish this would've happened when it was off season."  
  
Alpha's friend shook his head and sighed. "Can't say I disagree."  
  
Just as Alpha was about to take out whatever he grabbed, Angry leaned on the secondary cage from the outside. His hands gripped the bars and his voice shook slightly as he called for Alpha. However, as Blue sniffed the air, it was clear that fear wasn't the cause.  
  
No. It was distress.  
  
Alpha furrowed his brow as he took his hand out of the bag and made his way over. "Chuck?" He cast a glance toward the jeeps before returning his focus to Angry. "Thought I told you to stay with Claire."  
  
"Don't." Angry tightened his hold and clenched his jaw. "Don't. Okay? Just..." He took a deep breath before he lowered his head as he murmured, so softly that Blue almost missed it, "How many people died, Owen? How many did they -"  
  
"Chuck, stop. Don't do that to yourself." Alpha dipped his head just slightly, as if considering adding something on but reached through the bars to grab Angry's bicep. "This is...this was out of your control. They isolated her and the only positive relationship she had was with a fucking crane. Solitude doesn't do well for anyone. Let alone an animal that doesn't even know what she is."  
  
Angry's head jerked up, eyes wide and his brow pinched after a moment. "'she?' There's only one...?"  
  
"Claire said the other one didn't make it."  
  
"That's a load of shit! I was with them for almost five months and they were just fine! There's no way - wait. You...you're not saying..."  
  
Alpha turned to look at the crowd again and squeezed his hand as he regarded Angry once more. "She either killed or ate them. Maybe a week or a month after they reassigned you."  
  
Angry closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the bars with a shaky breath. " _Shit_."  
  
Alpha parted his lips, about to say more but was interrupted by an insistent, "Any day now, Mr. Grady!"  
  
He clenched his jaw and removed his hand from Angry's arm. Alpha opened the bag once more and dug inside as he said, "Sorry, Chuck. I can't really - if things hadn't gone to shit, I would've told you sooner."  
  
"It's alright, mate. I get it." Angry opened his eyes and looked up just as Alpha pulled out a hunk of flesh with a dish rag. "Owen," He lowered his gaze and bit the corner of his lip, "try and make it as painless as possible, would you?"  
  
Alpha paused, his hand poised at the back of Echo's containment unit and pursed his lips. "I'll try."

* * *

They lost Charlie when they turned against the InGen soldiers. Alpha - Not Alpha - witnessed the incident and his loss was pungent in the air as chaos reigned supreme. Screams alongside flesh and bone snapping rang through the forest. Their target - previous target, _sister_ \- had fled after gunshots went off. Her wail of pain causing them to tear into their victims with vengeance.  
  
Blue attacked Alpha's - _Not_ Alpha's friend. Cornering him in a log that she'd punctured with her claws and snapped her teeth at him through a hole. His cry of, "No, Blue!" barely registering and she only looked away when Not Alpha revved his bike.  
  
A whistle, his back turned and the chase was on.  
  
It wasn't until Not Alpha slowly reached out to remove the camera that Blue could see clearly again. They weren't these people's entertainment or slaves. There was no such thing as control and _Alpha_ proved that he remembered. Had reached, careful and slow, placing his trust in Blue to let him do this one thing for her before they tore into them.  
  
Delta huffed as Echo turned to look at the creature that stepped out from behind the building. Blue clicked at them then nodded toward their target, her message clear.  
  
Help Alpha. Protect those under Alpha's care.  
  
They screeched before sprinting toward their prey.  
  
They lost Echo and it was a near thing with Delta. Delta yipped once she hit the ground beyond the flames that burst from the grill and Blue stumbled to her feet as Alpha continued to fight. She called out as the help Hardass had recruited went down, darting toward the creature Angry called 'Striker' to stall the larger beast's death.  
  
Letting out a vicious cry, Blue flew and clawed at the weak points her sisters had created earlier.  
  
Victory was assured the moment they backed her into a corner by the water. Blood staining the ground red and pained whimpered sounded as she struggled to stand. One last defiant cry was all she got out before the creature inside the tank burst out and dragged her back inside with it.  
  
The large beast cocked her head as she looked at Blue for a long moment. Her nostrils flared as she snorted and she turned to lumber down the street. Seeming as if she knew her job was done and that she was free to go.  
  
Blue tilted her head from side to side before she faced Alpha.  
  
He had his arm around Angry's waist, holding him up and close. Obviously favoring his leg and the children huddled beside Hardass. The fear was a thin layer beneath the relief and joy at the creature being gone. Pride filled Blue as she caught sight of the smile smile on Alpha's face and took a step toward them.  
  
She stopped the second Alpha frowned and shook his head. With a glance to the building Delta had gone down in, Blue turned her focus back to Alpha long enough to nod before she went to retrieve Delta.  
  
As she passed, Blue heard Angry huff a breathless laugh before, "Christ, Owen, your girls are badasses."

**Author's Note:**

> 2/22: So...I might have written [something](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13768344/chapters/31644084) having to do with this thought...


End file.
